the_free_and_official_regipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pentinence The'orum P. Pavlon
"This is love? Is '''this' perfect love you define? The only flawless love to be found in this mortal world is not sexual love, intimacy which is riddled with hostility and insecurity, but the wordless commitment and manifold fidelity of not only the promises or words of staunch lovers, but also of families, which takes as its model mother-love. Tis not to say that fathers have no place, for father-love, with its driving for self-improvement and discipline, is vital to survival withal, but that uncorrected father-love, father-love as it were acted by both parents, is a way to liquidation."'' : Pentinence '(''Full name: Pentinence The'orum P. Pavlon, The'orum meaning "son of light" in Slandish), also known as 'Sir/Monseigneur/Monsieur Pentinence '(''traditionally '''Sonero Pen), '''Pent', Pentinence The Sentimental ''', formally as '''Prince Pen but commonly called by his nickname "Pen"' '''by close friends and acquaintances, is the First Everglorian Prince, dizygotic twin brother of Princess Marie, and the first-born of King Arkus and Queen Erza. Pentinence is distinguished as the most emotional and conveying man of the Pavlon children, being a naturalist and a realist. He possesses a perpetual affinity for writing and almost often expresses his feelings and emotions in his poetry and literary works. Shortly after the kingdom's fall, Pentinence and his siblings, along with the other Everglorians decided to retreat to Lorefam Castle; where the Pavlon children end up winded in the impoverished country of Okko Puro, which at that time was under Serran rule. Until Okko Puro's independence, Pen worked as a teenage farmer to meet ends for his siblings. Some time later, Pen acquired the curse of a Shadow Soul from contact with a mysterious meteorite of arcane aura, bestowing him powerful supernatural powers, which he vowed to use for the welfare of innocents. After overthrowing Serran influence and taking on the secret identity "'Dark Blade'", Pentinence has since ventured a heroic life battling numerous monsters and villains; at the same time keeping up with his royal life as Prince Pentinence.' ' Pentinence later discovers his mother's descent from the bloodline of the Synthezstan Pharaoh Ahmunrah, whose brother had hidden knowledge of the realm where the meteorite originated, drawing a line nearer to understanding the Shadow Soul, its nature and reason. Brief Description phantom sea Biography Early life Education Teenage years First adventures Later life Physical Appearance and Apparel As Pentinence In his normal form at 24 Navagarian years of age, Pentinence has garnered a fairly athletic, structured, meromorphic build through years of extensive physical training. He has russet-brown hair, hazel eyes, an aquiline nose, and a Caucasian appearance with fair brown complexion. Pen's face is generally clean-shaven, although he grew a neat stubby when he was wrongly banished to Shal Eohn by the Grandfather Paradox, which Pen later shaved due to his dislike of "unnecessary hair". Pen's clothing consists of the traditional apparel reserved for the fancy and the royal, as well as traditional Everglorian garments. In ''The '' Suspecting Garment, when Nightcore opens the closets, she notices a few '' of Pen's clothes which, according to her, seems to come from Mappledale and Castanoa. Pen's favorite choice of attire seems to be a blue habit á'' la Francaise as he wears it most commonly. His usual formal attire is '' the Grand Habit III, though he sometimes wears simple gentleman's clothing, complete with tux. As Dark Blade Dark Blade somewhat resembles that of an odd-looking dark knight belonging to the Nightstalker class. Dark Blade however, is radically set apart from Nightstalkers' appearance for a number of obvious differences. Ne'zzar The Wise explains that the Shadow Soul gives its host either a menacing or benevolent appearance depending on his/her moral alignment. When Pen asks how the Dark Blade configuration has a benign appeal when most people are yet frightened by its appearance, the Shadow Soul replies that in time, they will gradually get used to it - alternatively, it may be an attempt to teach Pen humility, despite his apparent down-to-earth attitude. The Shadow Soul adds that Pen's righteous intentions will help in reinforcing the perception that Dark Blade is a hero who means no harm. This becomes true in LOSTCHAPT, and had Pen possessed evil intentions, Dark Blade would have appeared even more horrifying. In this form, Pen's visual physique becomes more muscular. His shoulders are broader and his thorax is wider. Consequently, another odd feature that draws him out of the Nightstalkers is this form's lack of facial features such as the mouth, nose, ears - aside from his completely turned-solid-blue eyes. Pen's overall body is enveloped underneath an arcane hide that develops during transformation. The hide has a solid color tone of dark gray. Along with this form comes a set of armor in which Pen is clad in after transformation completion. The helmet features a small, diamond-shaped, blue Pristined Gem on the forehead area. The helmet doesn't cover much of his face, and a pointed protrusion similar to the blade of a sword appears on top of the helmet (hence the given alias, Dark Blade). There is another blue Pristined Gem on the center of Dark Blade's chestplate, and the surfaces of the armored linings on top of his shoulders each have two more Pristined Gems, fashioned in spherical shape. Near the sides of his neck are two, tiny projections with a blue orb inside each of them in which Pen calls the "GMP Orbs", Shoulder spikes are present, but are less pointier than that of a Nightstalker's, thus the reduced but still clear hazard. There are three large shoulder spikes present on each of Pen's shoulders, while his armored gauntlets feature extending scallops (spikes) with tips facing backwards. These scallops seem to serve the function of improving Dark Blade's flight when he glides, or may cause additional damage in combat. What does cause sure additional damage is found on the armored gauntlets - each finger possesses small but extremely sharp thorns that can cause great fits of pain to the opponent, even if armored and protected. Pen can retract these "Thorns of Red" at will, or fill them with a deadly poison to wither vulnerable targets (such as plants) and directly kill or paralyze enemies as shown in Mi Amor por Las Plantas and Rise of Chaon I, respectively. Moral Will Personality Personal interests Royal duties and career Intrapersonal Connections Immediate/Non-biological Family Extended Family and relatives Interpersonal Relationships Ley Lines Capabilities and aspects Because of the Shadow Soul, Pen has gained a multitude of magical and supernatural powers. The individual knowledge and experience of the entity provides Pentinence with considerably quick understanding of the arcanes, and gave him stupendous-level capacities. However, his learning capability/rate is unaffected, having remained normal at Pen's behest as he wants to learn "without a cheat". Commander Wolf's intel classified Pen as being Level 19, and according to Negative X, a "power level 5". Professor Ferrington states Pen to have around 599 000 pv, although this was before Pen unlocked even further potential. Anathemous' only remark about Pen's power was "near typical, near disappointing", stating he "expected more". Base Attributes Forelen Physiology: Pentinence is a member of the Forelen species. He possesses all the attributes and abilities common to his kind. Nearly all of these were enhanced to great extents when the Shadow Soul bonded with him, making Pen overall superior to the average Forelen. Enhanced Strength: Pentinence possesses a capacity for vast, near-limitless physical strength, an attribute originally alien to the Shadow Soul. He has been able to lift, hurl and effortlessly punch with lightning speed much larger and physically powerful opponents such as Galwick, Core Supreme, and the Antlered Windigo continuously without a hint of difficulty. Pen has been able to snap the deeply-ingrained jaws of a flesh-crazed Bletigrut, brutally remove the teeth of an Indomitus Rex, strike Full Power Greziton into near submission with only 14 punches, and inadvertently split the Brontoscorpion Queen into half when he attempted to tug its stinger. Even Pen's normal strength is enough to lift something the size of a boulder. The level of his physical strength depends on the available assets he can tap into. For instance, Dark Blade's unaided strength is enough to punch the Grand Blythe Mansion into pieces. If one GMP orb is activated, he can cause considerable damage to even bigger structures such as mountains, and if the two are activated, his strength reaches bonafide "World Breaker" levels. The GMP orbs are not the only supplements; many others such as the Sentoki Level, the Runes, the Spiritual Facets, chakras, and the like can contribute to his strength. Enhanced Durability: Pen's contact with the Shadow Soul has since improved his body's imperishability against attacks, both physical and magical. Conventional blades, low and medium caliber bullets, small explosives such as grenades, non-lethal blasts, and strikes that would be otherwise fatal to the average Forelen are ineffective against Pen in his normal form. The strongest Forelen likewise can only inflict non-life threatening injuries to Pen. However, Dark Blade can withstand virtually any damage force of even the highest intensity and power, largely in part to the hide and the Nightstalker-like armor. It is to be noted that Dark Blade's durability cannot be augmented by any of Pen's assets. The hide already has an enchantment that gives it an Enchanted Protection type, hence it is useless to enhance it any further. More attempts to augment the armor will make it invulnerable, which Pen deems unfair. * Dermal Armor: The mysterious hide the Shadow Soul grants to Pen's Dark Blade form provides nigh-invulnerability against all damages. In the Astral Trial, Salathiel reveals that the Shadow Soul placed an enchantment on the hide so that it ''can only be physically or magically divided by certain objects and forces. The Shadow Soul doesn't directly reveal what can cause true damage to the hide, but it is clear that even the most blunt force delivered will not break or even wear down the hide as demonstrated by numerous feats such as Lord Anathemous unleashing the Kakuzo Flare on Dark Blade, the Earthshaker using 98% of his full power pounding Pen with Rip Strike, and the Grief Deliverer sending the Morsus Hammer down. Dark Blade even survived a ten-blow from an Eternal, and emerged with the hide still unscathed, albeit the armor and Pen himself were greatly damaged. * '''Semi Armored Physiology/Armor Mimicry': When fully transformed, Dark Blade wears a divergent Nightstalker-like armor which has an ultra-high resistance to damage, wear, and pressure. The armor is capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of outside punishment. It has withstood high caliber bullets, powerful energy shots, crushing jawpower, hits from legendary blades, full-power charge attacks of staffs, advanced rockets, V-Missiles, X Torpedoes, the most damaging blasts, Omega lasers, the crushing pressures of abysses and black holes and such, taking medium to little, or even possibly no damage at all. Dark Blade's armor takes zero Kelvin and up to temperatures equivalent to that of the Igneo Morte Nebula. The armor can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, though it is vulnerable to most forms of radiations. It can conduct electricity, though the arcane hide usually protects Pen from electrocution except in areas with high temperature, as mentioned. Despite its supreme durability, the armor is not completely unbreakable. The armor has been severely defaced from time to time. A fully powered Galactic Lord Anathemous with hell-charged gauntlets has done great damage to Dark Blade's armor, Annabelle The Witch's Vos Arescet spell was shown to even affect the armor, and Ragnarok tore the armor apart using the Shayuken technique during the events of Reconciliation. Maximus Saibot's salvaged Fire Gem has disfigured the armor, and ultimately it melted under the influence of three Fire Gems. The Nightmare Avatar completely shattered the Dark Blade armor when she entered Pen's dream in his sleep, although this case is debatable since it was only done in the Dream Realm. Enhanced Agility: The Shadow Soul can sense incoming dangers directed to its host the moment they are being manifested, and Pentinence can dodge them quickly and efficiently thanks to his extremely honed reflexes. He can move from one motion to another effortlessly and counter/avoid attacks akin to that of a telepathic individual. However, he may have trouble dealing with objects or opponents that can be too fast for his paranormal aptitude. Pen usually resolves this performance conflict by tapping into any of his assets to enhance his reflexes and agility. At maximum performance, the normal Dark Blade form has a reaction time of one attosecond. (Please see Pentinence's different forms for their varying reaction times)'' '' * Enhanced Balance: Pen's innate Forelen equilibrium sense enables him to develop an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. He can stand, fight, or do other activities on any kind of platform, surface or structure, and only experiences difficulty on very unstable platforms. At optimal power, Dark Blade can be on any surface, no matter how chaotic they become. Despite this, he is still vulnerable to being kicked or thrown if he is careless enough or distracted. Enhanced Endurance: Dark Blade can operate with decent efficiency for an extended amount of time, even with obstacles. He is able to move, run, combat or "laugh" for extensive lengths varying from days up to months. Such endurance allows him to remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, excruciating mental and physical pain, and very strong urges to sleep. At one point, Dark Blade, when asked by Professor Ferrington regarding his seemingly sleepy behavior, replies that he has been hired by the Midnight Empire to scout the desolate forests of Ragan Gubat, furthermore stating that he hasn't slept for nearly a month and is looking forward for a short nap. Though still aware and seemingly active, Pen can become sleepy after a period of time shorter than the actual length his stamina can handle. Fortunately, his endurance can be improved with his assets as well. Although not displayed, it is possible that Dark Blade's maximum stamina can last for a near decade. * Prolonged Vital Capacity: Presently, Pentinence can hold his breath for 4 hours underwater, and for three minutes in the vacuum of space before starting to give in. However, in his Dark Blade form, he requires no air and can survive without it indefinitely. Enhanced Athleticism: Pen possesses peak gymnastic skills greater than even most of the best Forelen gymnasts. He frequently performs incredible feats of gymnastics and acrobatic skills both in combat and sometimes during leisure His favorite gymnastic layout is the Double Layout Full In, '' Full Out, and his favorite flip is the axe-to-aerial. Some enemies become easily enraged when Dark Blade avoids their attacks with his athleticism, as in the case of most bestial creatures and Polyphemus. '''Enhanced Senses': Pen's senses are greatly acute in some areas, thanks to sensory augmentation. Except for taste, touch, and smell, the following enhanced senses are: * Enhanced Hearing: Even in normal form, Pen can decipher layer upon layer of noise to a certain extent, and he as the ability to pick up sounds too little to enter the threshold of noise. He has even been able to hear Seo Lhung sneaking with nigh-silence near the stairs to the Imperial Palace. However, he cannot hear noises individuals may exclusively hear, such as voices (whether imaginary or something else) only one can hear. He also cannot hear all noises around the Navagarian globe. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity, distance, or color, even in the dark and underwater. However, his sight is still vulnerable to distractions and effects, such as flashbangs, illusions, spells, typical optical problems, and the like. Photographic Memory: Naturally, Pentinence has an exceptional memory. He is able to remember certain events, and recall quotes, lyrics, texts, etc. in considerably quick time. This has allowed him to identify people, things, places and events by simply looking at their faces, distinguishing features, dates, venue, etc. and accurately recall them, albeit he may need certain requirements to remember certain things. After his merging with the Shadow Soul, Pen's memory and mental rate remained relatively unchanged at Pen's behest. He will resort to using the Tatsumi Recall if he forgets a certain or important memory and not even his unaided memory rate can help. Weak Spot Detection: The Shadow Soul has the ability to quickly detect weak points and flaws in opponents and grant this same ability to its host, later on relying on the host's intelligence and knowledge to exploit these weaknesses. As a result, Pen can easily do critical hits. However, he avoids abusing the weaknesses with unnecessary frequency, and sometimes give opponents a chance to regain strength - a behavior the Shadow Soul considers to be cringe-worthy. Pentinence himself has a critical knowledge of pressure points. Furthermore because of being enhanced, Pen requires lesser time to find his opponents' pressure points. Supernatural Healing Factor/Enhanced Immune System: The Shadow Soul, after merging with Pen, has instantly began enhancing his antibodies, allowing for a much more resilient immune system. The immune system increased steadily since his career as Dark Blade, thanks to healthy habits, consuming enchanted fruits, and other influences. This grants him immunity to nearly all potentially fatal diseases and viruses, Navagarian or otherwordly, and speeding recovery against diseases and viruses.The Shadow Soul has also granted him the ability to heal at extremely supernatural rates from physical and mental injuries, whenever in normal or other form. However, Pen is still susceptible to minor and non-fatal diseases, such as fever, flu, Pertussis, chicken pox, dysentry. It is possible the Shadow Soul only wishes its host to be resistant against life threatening diseases, it may be part of the Shadow Soul's "Humility Program", or it may be throwing a bit of fun and mischief to Pentinence. Possession Resistance: Pentinence is, as an additional benefit, able to resist spiritual/demonic possession and control to a very high degree. This is because Pentinence is already technically possessed by the Shadow Soul. Moreover, the Shadow Soul is known to be extremely aggressive and unpredictable to foreign invaders both physical and incorporeal, even going as far as disabling possession of Pen's body by benevolent spirits even with Pen's consent of allowing so. It is especially hostile to demons and malevolent spirits attempting to possess its host, and even one time, the demon Vraakhfur was forcefully expelled by the growing power of the Shadow Soul and was severely beaten up by the Soul. This is also one reason why Dark Blade was able to venture into the haunted mansion in The Taken and exit it after a hard battle with the restless spirits. Pen can also resist control by physical beings/parasites, though to a degree less than that of the Shadow Soul versus supernatural force. Only very strong demons and spirits can hope to subdue the nature of the Shadow Soul and fully possess Pentinence. Anomaly Detection: Because the Shadow Soul is also mentally connected to Pen, he can feel disturbances which the Shadow Soul has sensed before, like mystic, cosmic or psychic disruptions. He can also sense electromagnetic disturbances, as well as dangerous influxes, such as energy, electric or particle overloads. This ability may also be related to his enhanced agility and weak spot detection, as in all cases, it is the Shadow Soul who detects something first. Abilities, Talents, and Skills Martial Arts Intuition: One of his greatest, most powerful, and extremely valuable abilities, Pen is a highly-skilled martial artist with a deep understanding of nearly every martial arts thanks to his initial trainings by Sir Knight Promptous and King Arkus, and the Shadow Soul's mental infusions allowing Pen to understand the arcanes quicker than most. This knowledge has vastly improved with training from some of the most skilled masters in Navagar and beyond the world. Dark Blade always fights with martial arts, and thus is still a formidable opponent even in his normal form. Pen has mastered these martial arts: * Aikido * Dark Martial Arts * Elemental Martial Arts * Sikaran ''' * '''Budon * Harakinitsu * Karate * Quin Ju * Muay Thai * Xing Yi Quan * Marakashi Shikunodo * Cinco Teros * Panganaw * Via-wonju * Nyadianti * Tae Kwon Do Magic, Mystic and Supernatural Intuition/Expert Knowledge of Spells: In addition to martial arts, Dark Blade also has an ample knowledge of magic, the mystic arts, arcane arts, and the supernatural. He knows and learns many varieties of magick, thus he is able to predict an opponent's certain magic attack and know the vulnerabilities of a certain magic user. Pen keeps his own spellbook in order to keep track of the different spells he will likely encounter. Despite his knowledge, Pen doesn't use magic much himself as he considers his martial arts more versatile. In combat, he only keeps magic manipulation to a minimal. For instance, Pen shoots magical blasts from his hands, and just manipulates elements if he needs to, though his elemental mastery is not so keen. He can deflect any type of projectile by performing a magical aerial sweep. Though uncommonly used, Dark Blade can cast a medium-grade shield to defend against attacks if he cannot protect himself physically due to circumstances. Expert Tactician and Strategist: Pen is a decent tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in hard situations and be victorious. Though Pen has frequently been ambushed and/or pushed into battle without notice beforehand, it is apparent he still works at least decently this way thanks to his remarkable strategic skills, which have been employed in leadership structures and spontaneous situations, all of which is a necessity in the random environment of the Arcane Univverse and War. Weapon Proficiency: Dark Blade is proficient with swords and staffs, as his melee weapon, the Black Legion, is essentially functional as both. He does not typically utilize weapons, but in extremely desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is also proficient in wielding sticks, axes, maces, but has never learned firearms, technological weapons, and most ranged weapons. Overall, Pen is more comfortable with only his fists, knowledge, and wit. Self-taught Pianist: Pen has an affinity of the piano. He is a satisfactory pianist, stating that his formulations are inspired by Martizas Pinnacos. He has played various compositions of his own creation throughout Regiversian canonity, often to display the "importance" of music in life to a skeptical Nightcore Eclipse. Professional Sketch Artist: He has a decent artistic skill which he developed from childhood with his then-young uncle, Pavillion Cleft. In times of distress and war, he only resorts to drawing if circumstances require him to, such as when he sketched out a map of the Proxima Aegimius solar system in order to fully explain to a mindwashed World Raider Ellieck what he meant by his words and gestures. Pen can also be occasionally seen trying to sketch out a certain scene from his novels and works. Encyclopedic Knowledge: Under quality education of the Goldeminium University, Pentinence is undoubtedly among the outstanding graduates of the university, and is formerly the only member of the Consolidators who is an intellectual below 18 years of age. This also broadens to his ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using available resources in strange yet effective ways, such as when he once escaped the deathly maze of the Void whilst being on the run from the invincible supernatural killer, J'hormaktt-Upeiazyka, "the man of a thousand faces". He has been able to absorb knowledge of the magic of the Virmeks, an extinct alien species thousands of years more advanced in the arcane art. Advanced Polyglot: Because of his extensive traveling, research and habit of reading books, Pentinence has mastered or at least, learned a bit of multitudes of Navagarian and otherworldly languages, including dialects, such as Elvish. His most fluent languages aside from English are Latin and French. As Nightcore said, "do not underestimate the blade without a mouth". Indomitable Will: Pentinence is possessed of tremendous strength of will, very rarely giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. Even without the augmentations and aid of the Shadow Soul, he is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. He accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. During the Battlecross, he ended the existence of the Monoschepter without a second thought by disposing it into a supermassive blackhole, believing it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its powers. Dark Blade is also capable of resisting nearly all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. This is also the reason why the Shadow Soul has nearly no influence or control over Pen in his normal form. Sentoki Level Pen is one of the most powerful sentoki in the series, having a current level of 1823. It is unknown how despite all his heroic doings, he still hasn't reached the maximum sentoki level. Health For most of the time, Pen is a healthy person. He regularly follows a vegetarian diet like most of the Forelen, as well as a strict health code and regimen and enforces that to his siblings as well. As mentioned earlier, his immune system and healing factor is enhanced to great extents. This makes it rare for him to succumb to most diseases. Runes Spiritual Facets Chakra Prominent Meridians Animal Spirits Cairistilian Zodiac Sign Vibration frequency Crystals Element Type Corruption Prospect Aura Strength Level At normal form, Pen is able to lift three tons which is considerable but still labeled weak in supermortal standards. Thanks to the Shadow Soul, Pen as Dark Blade is able to reach very stupendous levels, having a base strength level of 300 lbs. He has single-handedly stopped two World Rippers from crashing into world Hidernu using his own strength. Pen's overall strength varies by each form, but at his strongest, Pen in his normal form can lift 25 tonnes. The original Dark Blade form can achieve a total of 75 quadrillion tonnes. (Please see Pentinence's different forms for their varying strength levels.) Former/Temporary powers/equipment Astral Soul Tarots Battle Power Forms Gained Forms Dark Ranger Samurai Amado Yami Death Blade Khali Atma Pentinence Wolfblade Mutant Blader Fruit Demon Child Pentinence Ghost Blade Inner Forms Black Fire Mind-Somatic Body Form Animal Spirit Zodiac Form Cosmic Form Transcendent Forms Spirit Form Astral Form Star Child Form Shadow Brother Form Yud'dha Incarnations Moves and battle techniques Battle Fury Weaknesses Spiritual Illness Inner Demon Battle flaws Former/Temporary weaknesses Extra methods to weaken Paraphernalia Weaponry Items and Equipment Transportation Ancestry Quotes Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOINDEX__